The present invention generally relates to cooking ranges. The invention also relates to moisture detection devices. More specifically, the invention relates to the use of moisture detection devices in the cooking of foodstuffs.
The use of moisture detection devices in the cooking of foodstuffs is known. In U.S. Pat. No, 4,070,670 there is disclosed a safety controlled shut-off device for a heating element of a cooking stove wherein a sensor detects spillage beneath the heating element to thereby effect shut-off of the elements when a sufficient amount of liquid is detected. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,376,131; 4,587,393; and 4,791,263 there are disclosed microwave oven apparatus including moisture sensors that are employed to determine the state of foodstuff in the microwave ovens.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,409, although a moisture sensor is not employed, a device is disclosed for detecting the boiling point of liquids by computation of weight loss of a liquid in a container on a heating element. The rate of the weight loss is stated to be indicative of evaporation rate and hence, boiling.
It would be advantageous to detect boiling of liquids in containers on heating elements in a simple manner so as to provide safety features to cooking ranges as well as prevent excessive boiling of the liquids.